Relation inattendue
by Thalimnie
Summary: Ou "Papa, tu sais, je sors avec quelqu'un." Je vous laisse la surprise pour le couple. ;p


**Titre **: Papa, tu sais, je sors avec quelqu'un.  
**Fandom :** DC  
**Victimes :** Surprise ! (j'ai dit inattendue, hein. XD)  
**Rating :** PG  
**Nombre de mots :** 1084

Posté sur mon lj et écrit pour la communauté bingo_fr.

* * *

« Nightwing ?  
- Oui Robin ? »

Dick se retourne. Damian est allongé sur le toit et surveille l'entrepôt où la livraison de drogues doit avoir lieu. A la façon presque imperceptible dont ses doigts sont crispés sur les jumelles et à l'infime hésitation dans sa voix, Dick peut dire que Damian est nerveux.

« La livraison arrive bientôt ?  
- Pas avant au moins une heure. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?  
- Rien. »

Dick soupire.

« Je te connais bien Robin. Allez, raconte à grand frère Nightwing (reniflement dédaigneux de Damian dont le plus âgé se moque) ce qui se passe.  
- Je sors avec Red Hood. »

Devant l'air brusquement horrifié de Dick, Damian précise.

« Pas J. ! Je parle de L. H., la fille de Red Arrow ! »

Dick cligne des yeux, un peu rassuré, mais toujours aussi stupéfait et Damian retient un soupir.

« Toi et Red ? Vous êtes ensembles ?  
- Oui. » Damian ne détourne pas le regard de l'entrepôt, mal à l'aise. Il n'a pas la facilité de Dick ou de Stéphanie lorsqu'il s'agit du domaine des sentiments.

« Je savais que j'avais raté quelque chose dans ton éducation, lui fait soudain remarquer Dick d'un ton mélodramatique et Damian hausse un sourcil interrogatif. « Je t'ai refilé mon kink sur les roux ! Vraiment, je ne suis pas un exemple… Kory, Babs…  
- Nightwing, je ne veux rien savoir de ta vie sexuelle ! » S'exclame brutalement Robin pour arrêter ici les divagations de son aîné.

Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée d'annoncer leur relation mais Lian y tenait, hein. Dick rit doucement à ses côtés.

« Vous êtes ensembles depuis longtemps ?  
- Pas tes oignons.  
- Tu sais, je vais finir par le savoir de toute façon.  
- Plusieurs mois, ça te va ? »

Damian sert un peu trop fort les jumelles en entendant Dick siffloter joyeusement à côté de lui. Ses pulsions meurtrières, aiguisées dans son enfance par celle qui se disait sa mère, ont tendance à remonter aux pires moments.

« Red Arrow est au courant que tu sors avec sa fille ?  
- Elle est censée le lui dire ce soir.  
- Oh, je vois, vous vous êtes concertés, comme c'est mignon. »

Damian envoie un regard noir à Dick dont le sourire s'élargit de minute en minute.

« Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir fait confiance, N.  
- Désolé. » Dick tend la main et ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux de son Robin. « Tu en as parlé à B. ?  
- Non. Mais il l'a probablement déjà deviné. »

Au grand soulagement de Damian, Dick n'insiste pas sur ce point.

« Nos bandits sont là. Go, Robin. »

L'acrobate s'élance dans le vide et Damian le suit.

OoO

« Papa…  
- Oui ma princesse ? »

Lian grimace au surnom.

« Je sors avec Damian. »

Roy cligne les yeux. Une fois, deux fois. Repasse la phrase dans sa tête.

« Tu sors avec Damian, la sale teigne de Robin ? »

Et ne peut manifestement pas contrôler le volume de sa voix. Lian se retient de faire un pas en arrière devant le nombre de décibels atteint. Elle lève haut le menton et se place bien plantée sur ses jambes, les mains sur les hanches dans une attitude de défi.

« Tu connais un autre Damian dans mon entourage peut-être !  
- Il a quatre ans de plus que toi ! Il a vingt-deux ans !  
- Et j'en ai dix-huit, je suis majeure de manière civile et sexuelle. Et je t'interdis de dire qu'il est une sale teigne ! »

Lian tue son père du regard. C'est sa vie privée, il n'a pas à lui dire avec qui elle a à sortir ou pas.

« Je veux juste te protéger !  
- Je suis une super-héroïne ! Je suis suffisamment grande pour me battre mais pas assez pour être avec qui je veux ? »

Roy regarde sa petite fille dans les yeux et y voit une femme déterminée. Quand est-ce qu'elle a grandi si vite ? Il a peur de la perdre, peur qu'elle suive le mauvais exemple de sa mère… Ou le sien parce qu'il n'a pas toujours été un type bien. Damian a changé depuis que le Batclan l'a recueilli mais Roy se souvient toujours du frisson qui l'a parcouru la première fois qu'il a vu le gosse. Dans ses yeux bleus, il a vu l'ombre du tueur, cette ombre qu'il connait si bien dans le regard d'une autre personne.

Lian semble pouvoir lire les pensées de son père.

« Dam' n'est pas Cheshire, Papa, tu le sais. Tu as si peu confiance en Dick ou en moi ? »

Roy baisse la tête et Lian en profite pour enfoncer le clou.

« Et en terme de relations, tu n'as aucune leçon à me faire sur le sujet !  
- Jeu, set et match, fait une voix tranquille derrière eux.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Cerdian ? » crache Lian, furieuse, en se retournant.

L'adolescent atlante est assis au bas de l'escalier, un livre posé à côté de lui.

« Je comptais les points ?  
- Tu nous écoutais ?  
- Vu la manière dont vous criiez tous les deux, je vous aurais entendu de ma chambre de toute façon. » Les deux archers ont l'air un peu penaud. « Oh, et Iris est ravie de gagner son pari. »

Le père et la fille se regardent avant d'envoyer un regard noir au garçon.

« Vous avez pariés sur nous ? » La voix de Lian monte un peu dans les aigus et Cerdian hausse les épaules. Vu qu'il passe plus de la moitié de l'année chez les Arrow, ils ne l'impressionnent pas du tout.

« Bien sûr, c'était le grand pari des Teen Titans pour cette année. Avant, on avait parié sur votre mise en couple.  
- Sale traître.  
- Il faut bien s'occuper. » Cerdian semble bien s'amuser, vu son petit sourire, et ça met Lian en rogne. L'atlante se tourne vers Roy qui a préféré ne pas intervenir dans la discussion. « Garth revient ce week-end. »

Le roux hoche la tête et l'adolescent remonte dans sa chambre. Roy soupire en regardant sa fille. Lian baisse la tête pour admirer ses pieds, un peu mal à l'aise. L'intervention de Cerdian a fait disparaître leur colère à tous deux (Lian est sure qu'il a fait exprès, ce sale traître de petit frère !) et maintenant, son coup d'éclat lui paraît un peu puéril. Elle sursaute lorsque son père la prend dans ses bras.

« Dis à Damian que si jamais il te fait pleurer ou te cause le moindre chagrin, il aura à me rendre des comptes, ok ? »

Lian rit.

* * *

**Notes** :

- dans cet univers, Lian, Garth et Cerdian ne sont pas morts. Je renie farouchement les évènements de _Blackest Night_ et de _Cry for Justice_. Nan mais oh, ça suffit au bout d'un moment les morts !  
- Garth et Roy sont ensembles depuis plusieurs années et Garth va dès que possible chez Roy, lorsqu'il est libéré de ses obligations envers Poséidonis et Arthur.  
- Je veux voir ce que vont donner les Teen Titans de cet univers !


End file.
